Hawaiian Paradise
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: Inu Yasha is going to Hawaii for a vacation, with his perverted friend Miroku. He expected paradise, but he didn’t expect to fall in love with a sexy, hot, hyper chick that worked there! INUKAG


A/N: Hello people! I keep cussing at myself because I write a new story and OOF! There goes another great story in mind! Stupid! Anyway, please don't 'cuz I don't own, all right? Yeah!  
  
Summary: Inu Yasha is going to Hawaii for a vacation, with his perverted friend Miroku. He expected paradise, but he didn't expect to fall in love with a sexy, hot, hyper chick that worked there!  
  
Pairings:  
  
Main couple - INU/KAG Lil' bit of MIR/SAN  
  
(____) = Author's notes! "___" = Talking '___' = Thinking *___* = Sound effect/flashback ** = Changed of time/scenery [___] = Japanese definition  
  
A/N: No... I don't own Inu Yasha.... Dammit! *Mentally smacks cheeks*  
  
*Hawaiian Paradise*  
  
Chapter 1 – Aloha! Paradise!  
  
"Nnn..." Inu Yasha woke up from the evil sun that passed through his window and silky shades. He lay between his pile of white, fluffy blankets and his super king-sized bed. He sat up as his kawaii [cute, adorable] ears twitched madly.  
  
Takahashi, Inu Yasha, age 25, has silver hair that reached his waist with cute dog ears on top of his head, golden eyes, fangs, sharp claws, was really rich, lived with his room mate Miroku, and was still a...100% virgin, PURE.  
  
(A/N: *Sees Inu tackled by Kag, who is sexually ripping his haori off* Uh... *Me blocking the view from everyone* Heh...Heh...Heh... No need to see that... On with the story! *Sweat dropping*)  
  
Inu Yasha swung his legs over the right side of his bed and shook his head. He groggily walked on his white marble floor to his bathroom, in his plain white boxers.  
  
People may think that Inu Yasha loved white, but that's not true. You see, Inu Yasha's favorite color is red, but didn't want to paint his room red or else it looked like Inu Yasha murdered someone and blood was every where.  
  
Inu Yasha chuckled at that thought. It was really Miroku's idea about murdering someone and painting his room red just to cover the evidence up. Inu Yasha opened the door to hear a girly scream.  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Inu Yasha held his sensitve dog ears down and shut his eyes tight.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Inu Yasha peek one of his eyes to see...  
  
"MIROKU! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SHOWERING IN MY BATHROOM?!?!" Inu Yasha yelled. The house shook. Miroku gave a girly scream again and covered his chest, as if he had breasts, and covered his 'Little Miroku' with his arms. Inu Yasha covered his ears again and started laughing.  
  
"Inu Yasha!" Miroku screamed again. He threw a bar of soap at Inu Yasha, but missed. Inu Yasha scurried out the bathroom and laughed hysterically.  
  
*Kitchen Table*  
  
Miroku walked down the stairs with a towel wrapped around his head. Inu Yasha ate his cereal calmly until he saw Miroku. He started to laugh hysterically again. Miroku gave Inu Yasha a look before he sat down in front of him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miroku asked as he poured his cereal in his bowl. Inu Yasha just laughed more and was pounding his fist on the table.  
  
"You! *Laugh* Scream! *Laugh* like a girl!" Inu Yasha managed to choke out and was followed by laughter. Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, are you done packing?" Inu Yasha stopped laughing.  
  
"For what?" Miroku fell out of his chair.  
  
"You dumb butt! We're going to Hawaii for vacation and you didn't even pack!?!" By the time Miroku got up, Inu Yasha disappeared. Miroku checked his wristwatch.  
  
"We're leaving in 52 hours..." Miroku shrugged. "I guess I shouldn't be saying... I just packed yesterday..."  
  
*The next day...*  
  
"Yo Shino! Drop me and Miroku off at Shikon Airport!" Inu Yasha yelled to one of his servant, that was carrying one, out of three, of Inu Yasha's luggage. Shino nodded and. Inu Yasha sighed. Today was the day...  
  
**  
  
"Konnichiwa [Hello]! Welcome to Shikon Airport!" The female speaker yelled. Inu Yasha and Miroku checked the airport board.  
  
"Hmm... To Hawaii...To Hawaii..." Inu Yasha muttered as his eyes scanned the board. Finally Inu Yasha found what he was looking for and turned to face... Nothing? Inu Yasha mentally cursed and found Miroku doing his famous lines, again.  
  
"My lady..." Miroku kissed a girl's hand as she blushed. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Miroku then clasped her hand. "May I ask a question for a bijin [beautiful woman] like you?" The girl nodded slowly. Miroku smiled. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. "Will you watashi no ko o unde kudsai [Please bear my child]?"  
  
*SLAP! *  
  
"Hmph! Hentaisha [perverted person]..." The blondie walked away furiously while a chibi [small] Miroku was nursing his cheek. Inu Yasha sighed and dragged Miroku to their waiting place.  
  
"Miroku... When will you ever learn...."  
  
"Heh... Heh..."  
  
**  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Kagome turned around, hair swaying around her head. She wore her favorite white two-piece bikini with pink and red Hawaii flowers decorated on it. And next to her right ear was a red flower. She wore a red and white flower necklace. And around her waist was a silk that was covering her bottom piece.  
  
Higurashi, Kagome, age 24, has raven black hair that reached her middle back, cerulean blue eyes that perfectly matched the ocean, her skin was tan because of the sun, and still had her 100% virginity. Sango is her best friend. They both worked at a club. Kagome was the bartender.  
  
Kagome smiled at Sango. They were at the beach. The beach was very sandy and soft. When you stare at the Pacific Ocean, all you could see was... paradise.  
  
The water was very clear that you could see sand and swimming fishes. This place was very calming for Kagome. It was a place for couples on their honeymoon. They had huts for houses. The huts were on the clear ocean, so outside of their porch was water if you stepped out. There was a bridge to connect to the huts to land. This gave customers 'privacy'.  
  
Sango caught up to Kagome and panted. Sango wore a plain blue two-piece bikini suit with a yellow flower over her left ear and wore a yellow and blue flower necklace.  
  
"Ka-Kagome-Chan... Midoriko told us to go to the dock... More customers are coming..." Kagome brightened. She picked up a couple of red and white flower necklaces that was beside her.  
  
"Oh really!" Sango nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for! Let's go!" Kagome ran towards the dock. Sango groaned. 'Why me?!' With that, Sango ran after her.  
  
**  
  
Inu Yasha came out of the boat that took him, with his 3 bags, and Miroku to one of Hawaii Islands. He took a good look at the scenary around him. He looked forward and saw that 5 girls' in line were waiting to welcome him and other people behind him.  
  
Miroku happily smiled and thanked kami-sama [God] that there was hot chicks on this island. Inu Yasha wore his red swimming trunks and an open button up shirt. Miroku wore his purple swimming trunks and a blue T-shirt.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Miroku said to the sky. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and walked forward. As he walked forward, it was –  
  
"Aloha!" *Hug, kiss on the cheek, necklace over his head*  
  
"Aloha!" *Hug, kiss on the cheek, necklace over his head*  
  
"Aloha!" *Hug, kiss on the cheek, necklace over his head*  
  
"Aloha!" *Hug, kiss on the cheek, necklace over his head*  
  
But the last girl was different. It was –  
  
"Aloha!" *Hug, kiss on the lips for 5 seconds, and necklace over his head*  
  
Inu Yasha was shocked. It was his FIRST kiss dammit! But Inu Yasha took a look at this girl. She was quite tan, raven hair, had a cute smile on, a cute white tow piece bikini top on, had a white silk covering her bottom piece, a red flower hung above her right ear, beautiful blue eyes, and was drop dead gorgeous. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"Welcome!" She happily perked as she smiled, eyes shining. Inu Yasha nodded and walked on to land...  
  
'Who was that girl?' Inu Yasha looked back to see the girl's smiling face.  
  
"AHH!!! HENTAI!!!" (A/N: Guess who?)  
  
*SLAP!!! *  
  
Inu Yasha sweat dropped (-_-;). That's a new record for the loudest smack. Miroku ran up to catch up with him and dreamily nursed his cheek.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like it here..." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and checked his paper where their rooms will be at. "Hut 264..." Then he pointed to a hut that was on the water.  
  
**  
  
Their hut had everything. A T.V in the corner, drawers beside each bed, extra blankets in the closet, and kitchen next to the door. The only thing that was bad was that Inu Yasha and Miroku had to share the same room with different beds. The beds aren't a problem, but the room was.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku just lay in their beds, sleeping. Well, Miroku was... They didn't even unpack yet. (A/N: Lazy boyz...^_-;...) It was probably 6: 00 P.M, but there was still light outside...  
  
'Who is that girl?' Inu Yasha just stayed up thinking about the anonymous girl that just kissed him.  
  
*KNOCK! KNOCK! *  
  
Inu Yasha groggily went to open the door and...  
  
"Aloha! My name is Kagome and this is Sango. *Points to Sango, who gave a small wave* We're just wondering if you guys had any problem?" Kagome said with a bright, cute smile. Inu Yasha blushed. They still wore the same clothes. With Miroku's I-can-track-down-beautiful-girls-within-miles device, Miroku woke up immediately and smoothly came up behind Inu Yasha.  
  
"Aloha ladies..." Miroku smiled and came in front of Inu Yasha out of no where. Inu Yasha 'keh'ed. The girls quirked their eyebrows. Miroku clasped both of their hands. Sango narrowed her eyes, but Miroku didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Will you two do the honor of bearing my child?" Sango's and Inu Yasha's eye's twitched while Kagome giggled. Kagome and Sango slid their hands away. Kagome handed out a yellow flower necklace around Miroku's head. Inu Yasha panicked and was thinking she was actually going to say 'yes'.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm not into that kind of things... But, maybe we can take you out to the club that we work at to make it up to you?" Miroku almost cried and kissed her hand.  
  
"You were the nicest person who didn't slap me!" Everyone sweat dropped. Inu Yasha came in.  
  
"So, you guys work at a club?" The girls nodded. Kagome happily smiled to herself.  
  
"I'm the bartender and she's *Points to Sango* the stripper." Sango blushed and smacked the back of Kagome's head. Miroku eye's lit up.  
  
"I am NOT the stripper! I'm the waitress!" Miroku frowned. Kagome laughed nervously and stared back at Inu Yasha.  
  
"I don't think I caught your name?" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Well, I don't think I ever threw it at you..." Kagome cutely pouted. Inu Yasha laughed and shook his head.  
  
"My name is Inu Yasha..."  
  
"Inu...Yasha..." Kagome repeated. Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"And this is..." They both looked to the left to see a beaten Miroku with a fuming Sango over him. "...Miroku..." Kagome giggled.  
  
** At The club**  
  
All of them went to "Tiki Hut Club". The club was very Hawaiian. The bartender place was a hut, the stage was full of Tiki's decorated, the tables were wooden with carvings on them. The ceiling had neon color lights that was flashing every where. People were dancing everywhere. They sat around the bartender's hut. Kagome got on the other side.  
  
"So, whatcha want, peoples? Drinks are free 'til midnight!" Kagome said leaning over the counter.  
  
"I just want a strawberry smoothie with a tint of grape wine..."Sango said as she curled her hair in her fingers. Miroku smiled. "Ditto..." Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome turned her gaze to Inu Yasha.  
  
"And you?" Inu Yasha shrugged. "Anything good, I guess..." Kagome smiled and served them their drinks.  
  
"Hey 'Gome!" Kagome turned around from her talk with Inu Yasha. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Wassup Ayame!" Ayame smiled back and walked over.  
  
"Room 264 are sharing rooms with you and Sango, all right?" Kagome nodded. "The dog boy,"  
  
"Hey! I can hear you!" They ignored him.  
  
"The dog boy and you are sharing rooms and Sango and the lecher are sharing, all right? New honeymoon couple are gonna get dog boys *Inu: Hey! I heard that! * and lech's room, got it? Peeps already moved their stuff..." Kagome nodded and smiled. Ayame patted her back and left to go on the stage.  
  
"'Gome-Chan, what did Ayame-Chan say?" Sango said as she took a sip of her drink. Kagome smiled.  
  
"You two have to share rooms in your hut *Points to Miroku and Sango* and puppy-man,"  
  
"Don't call me puppy!"  
  
"...and I are going to share a room, in our own hut."  
  
Kagome reached her arm over Inu Yasha's shoulders and smiled, while Inu Yasha blushed, Sango fumed, and Miroku smiled pervertedly.  
  
"Wh-why?! W-with this perverted houshi [monk]?! In MY hut?! Why?!" Kagome nodded.  
  
"New honeymoon couples..." Kagome smiled and let go of the blushing Inu Yasha.  
  
"BULLSHIT!" Sango yelled and pounded her fists on the counter. Kagome sweat dropped and nodded.  
  
"The staff already moved their things to our rooms Sango-Chan..."  
  
"NOOO!!!!!!~~~!!!!~~!!!!" Sango yelled as she threw her arms up. Miroku patted her back.  
  
"C'mon Sango... I'm not that bad..." Miroku turned to Inu Yasha. "...yet..."  
  
*SMACK! *  
  
"I heard what you said, Houshi!" Before Sango got to abuse Miroku even more, the speaker went on.  
  
"Would all the female Tiki Hut staff come up to the stage please?" Kagome dragged Sango off Miroku and went up to the wide blue stage. Inu Yasha and Miroku watched in amusement Kagome, who struggled to drag Sango. After 3 more girls got on, the speaker went on again.  
  
"Now, we're all here to teach y'all how to REALLY hula!" Kagome giggled. "Now let's get to it!"  
  
A Hawaiian song came on. The girls moved their hips smoothly to the right, with their hands doing the wave, then to the left, then they spun in a smooth circle. Inu Yasha couldn't keep his eye's off of Kagome's smooth body.  
  
"Now, everyone! Do the hula!" Everybody that was on the dance floor followed the same things the girls were doing.  
  
"Great! Now EVERYONE on the dance floor!" Miroku dragged Inu Yasha to the floor, waiting for the next smooth move. After 5 rounds of doing the same thing, it was a different dance now. Everyone clapped and the girls on stage bowed. Right when the girl's were about to leave, the speaker came on.  
  
"Now, wait... Did I tell you sexy mamma's to leave?" The girls on the stage laughed. "Now, we're gonna do... Kagome can you guess?" Kagome was thinking for a moment. "Your favorite dance of all?" Kagome, now, had a surprised face on. "Yep! We're gonna do the "Cha-Cha Slide"!" (A/N: I don't own this dance! I memorize some moves though, so don't flame me if I got this wrong!) Everyone in the crowd cheered. Inu Yasha smirked. The girls on the stage giggled and patted Kagome's back.  
  
"Now, everyone, this is what I want you to do, watch these ladies and pick out 2 out of 5 to have a Dance Compition against each other!" Everyone howled.  
  
"Now, let's get funky~!"  
  
"Woo hoo!" Miroku cheered. Inu Yasha just stared for the next movement. Everyone was bobbing their heads.  
  
"Now, clap, clap, clap your hands... Clap, clap, clap your hands." Kagome and the girls began clapping.  
  
"Take it to the right" The girls slid to the right.  
  
"Take it to the left" The girls slid to the left.  
  
"Take it to the back" The girls slid to the back.  
  
"Right foot let's go" *STOMP! *  
  
"Left foot let's go" *STOMP! *  
  
"One hop this time" *STOMP! *  
  
"Cha-cha very smoothly..."  
  
This went on for the next four rounds and Inu Yasha couldn't take off his eyes from Kagome. Now, the girl's back was facing the crowd.  
  
"Take it to the right" The girls slid to the right.  
  
"Take it to the left" The girls slid to the left.  
  
"Take it to the back" The girls slid to the back.  
  
"Right foot let's go" *STOMP! *  
  
"Left foot let's go" *STOMP! *  
  
"Two hop this time" *STOMP! STOMP! *  
  
"Two hop this time" *STOMP! STOMP! *  
  
"Hands on your knees, hands on your knees!" The crowd 'woo'-ed and howled at how all the girls were shaking their asses at them. Inu Yasha's and Miroku's eyes almost came out.  
  
"Can you take it low?" The girls were still shaking their butts and moved their bodies lower. Kagome and Ayame were getting the groove right down the floor. Inu Yasha blushed as 'thoughts' came into his head.  
  
"Can you take it to the top?" The girls were still shaking and slowly moved up.  
  
"Everybody clap your hands!" Everyone clapped to the beat that was given.  
  
"Cha-cha very smoothly" Kagome and Ayame did it very smoothly.  
  
"Now!" The real speaker came on. "Who's our winner's?!" The female speaker came out, with a red cap on, behind the curtains and pointed to Sango. "Scream as loud as you can if you want SANGO!!!!"  
  
"AAHHHHHHHH!" Miroku was the loudest one.  
  
Midoriko came to a blonde.  
  
"CHI!!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" A boy with brown hair and a nametag on his collar that said "Hideki" screamed the loudest. (A/N: and no, I don't own Chobits...Kuso...)  
  
Midoriko walked over to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The crowd shouted, but Inu Yasha was the loudest. Kagome smiled and blushed.  
  
Midoriko went to Ayame.  
  
"AYAME!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" This wasn't as loud as Kagome, but hey, she was still in!  
  
Midoriko came to a brown head girl.  
  
"RIN!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The crowd almost lost their voices.  
  
Inu Yasha held his ears tightly. Midoriko smiled.  
  
"We have our two finalists! Kagome and Ayame!" The crowd cheered. Sango, Chi, and Rin got off stage and watched Kagome and Ayame. Midoriko came in between the two. "Now, you each will do you five of your favorite dance moves and the crowd will be the judge. Now, who ever win this competition, will get a free week for your vacation here... Ready?" The girls nodded and cracked their knuckles and necks. Midoriko pulled out a coin.  
  
"Ok, Ayame, heads or tails?"  
  
"Heads..."  
  
"Alright! Here we go!" She flipped the coin up and it landed. It was heads. Ayame smirked. Kagome smiled and they shook hands. "Alright, Ayame... 5 moves! Which song, you pick..." Ayame smiled.  
  
"Dragonfly, please..." Midoriko smiled.  
  
The song came on.  
  
-Like a warm summer day, like a warm day in May  
  
Babe, you make me feel so hot  
  
Like a small butterfly, like a bird in the sky  
  
Feels like a star that I'm not-  
  
Ayame did the wave with her arms, then her slim body. The crowd cheered as they danced with the song.  
  
-You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here!-  
  
Ayame then did the helicopter with her legs, then added her arms, so it looked like a tornado.  
  
-Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above you and I-  
  
She got up and did the robot mixed with the wave smoothly.  
  
-Like a small paradise, like a scent of a spice  
  
Yes, I guess I understood  
  
Like a flower so sweet, like a lover of me  
  
Boy, you make me feel so good. -  
  
She robotically (A/N: My word!) brought her hands to her face and make her head turn to the side, making it seem broken.  
  
-You tell me things that I never knew (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
So what am I supposed to do? (Aye, yow, wa)  
  
Running around like a little kid (Aye, yi, whoa)  
  
One, two, three, and I'm here, here, here! -  
  
She imaginatively pulled a string behind her back to pull herself up.  
  
-Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky There is light above and beyond you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above and beyond you and I  
  
Like a dragonfly, flying high in the sky  
  
There is light above you and I -  
  
The crowd cheered as Ayame bowed. Midoriko stepped up.  
  
"Wow! That was incredible Ayame! Next up, Kagome! Which song and we'll play it for you!" Kagome smiled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"How about 'Someone to call my lover' by Janet Jackson." Midoriko nodded as she fixed her red cap on better and smiled.  
  
Kagome stepped up cracked her neck and massaged her shoulders. The song came on.  
  
Back on the road again  
  
Feeling kinda lonely  
  
And looking for the right guy  
  
To be mine  
  
Friends say I'm crazy cause  
  
Easily I fall in love  
  
You gotta do it different J  
  
This time  
  
Kagome did the waved with her arms and faked to slap the crowd, but it came back to slap her instead. She took a step forward. The crowd laughed and Kagome smiled.  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
He'll drive a funky car  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
And fall so deeply in love  
  
He'll tell me I'm the on  
  
And we'll have so much fun  
  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe  
  
She pushed away her hand and pretend her heart was beating rapidly with her left hand and she used her right arm to point at Inu Yasha. She winked at him. Inu Yasha blushed as the crowd looked where she pointed. Kagome smiled.  
  
Alright maybe gonna find him today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
I E YI  
  
Then they turned their attention to Kagome again. She did the worm on the floor with her arms waving like the sea. She then front flipped.  
  
I spoil them when I'm in love  
  
Given them what they dream of  
  
Sometimes it's not a good thing  
  
But I'm blind  
  
I love hard with everything  
  
Giving my all  
  
More than they  
  
I'll take my friends' advice this time  
  
I'll do it differently  
  
Kagome was now doing the robot and was slowing walking to Midoriko. She took off her red cap and placed it on Kagome's head instead, still doing the robot. Kagome turned the hat to the side and robotically fixed it. Everyone in the crowd, including Midoriko, Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango laughed.  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar  
  
He'll drive a funky car  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a club  
  
And fall so deeply in love  
  
He'll tell me I'm the on  
  
And we'll have so much fun  
  
I'll be the girl of his dreams maybe  
  
Kagome did the wave with her arms and picked up Midoriko's face. Then waved her arms back to Kagome's face, with Midoriko still hanging on, and hugged her.  
  
Alright maybe gonna find him today  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
Alright baby come in  
  
Pass my way  
  
I gotta get someone to call my lover  
  
Yeah baby come on  
  
I E YI  
  
The crowd screamed and cheered when Kagome released and smiled. She took off her cap and gave it back to the laughing Midoriko and patted her head.  
  
"Okay!" Midoriko said after she wiped her tears. "Now, you're the judges!" Midoriko turned to Ayame.  
  
"AYAME!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Midoriko smiled and headed over to Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!"  
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" You could mostly hear Inu Yasha as he held his ears. Midoriko clapped.  
  
"And the winner is Kagome!!!" Kagome smiled and hugged Ayame. Ayame just smiled and hugged Kagome back. "I always knew you were gonna win, 'Gome- Chan..." Ayame whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Aya-Chan, I'm counting on you to win next year..." Ayame smiled and kissed Kagome's cheek. They released and went off the stage, with people patted their backs on their way to their destination. Kagome spotted her gang and ran up to hug them.  
  
"You did a great job, 'Gome-Chan!" Sango said as she hugged her best friend. Kagome laughed nervously. Miroku came up clasped her hands.  
  
"You did a beautiful dance, Kagome... Will you put your 'hands on your knees' again?"  
  
"Eh? (O.o?)"  
  
*SMACK! *  
  
*BONK! *  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango had their eyebrows twitching. Miroku had a hand print on his face and a BIG red bump on his head, swirly eyed (@.@). Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, with a blush covering his cheeks. He patted her head.  
  
"You did a really cool dance, Kagome..." Inu Yasha smiled at Kagome. Kagome blushed and smiled.  
  
"So, who want's to dance?" Miroku said out of no where behind Sango. Sango jumped.  
  
"Damn it, Houshi! Don't scare me like that!" Sango gave Miroku a little hit on his head and furiously walked on the dance floor. Miroku smiled and followed. Kagome turned to Inu Yasha and grabbed his hands. Inu Yasha looked down at her with a blush. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" Kagome dragged Inu Yasha on to the dance floor, where the neon lights were flashing.  
  
"M-matte [wait]!" Kagome moved her way into the middle, ignoring Inu Yasha's protests. Kagome stopped at a certain stop and faced him.  
  
"Nande [what is it]?" Kagome questioned, tilting her head to the side. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"I-I-I don't know how to dance..." Kagome laughed. Inu Yasha didn't know if he should happy for her happiness or to be mad that she's laughing at him, but he chose to smile instead. Kagome got herself back and turned to face him.  
  
"Well, listen to the beat the music is playing..." Inu Yasha was listening. (A/N: I dunno? You pick a techno song!) He started bobbing his head to the beat. Kagome started to bob her head at the same beat too.  
  
"Now, just let your body move with the beat..." Inu Yasha watched as Kagome smoothly moved her hips to the side, with her eyes closed and arms up high. Kagome peek her right eye open.  
  
"Don't just stare, dance..." Inu Yasha blushed and started to move with the beat. Kagome giggled and nodded.  
  
After Inu Yasha got a hang of it, they danced until a slow song came on. Neon lights were slowly dimming.  
  
-Feels like going in circles You're like a maze I can't get through Should I go left should I go right Should I let you stay for the night It's like a see-saw when it comes to your love Boy when you're up this girl is down and I just can't figure it out-  
  
Kagome slowly drape her arms around his neck after he placed his arms onto her waist.  
  
-[Chorus:] Cause you know that I want ya And you know that I need ya Is that any way to be Just have your way with me My body is cryin These tears can you wipe'em Is that any way to be Jus have your way with me-  
  
Kagome smiled at him and placed her head onto his shoulder.  
  
-I'm goin out with guys I don't wanna go Places that I've been before (they pitchen the same game) Boy it's a dam shame (how I wish it was you) callin' me (I want it to be you) holdin' me (boy it needs to be you) kissin me-  
  
Inu Yasha smiled and placed his chin onto her head as they swayed with the music.  
  
-Cause it's like a see-saw when it comes to your love Boy when you're up This girl is down And I just can't figure it out-  
  
-[Chorus]-  
  
Kagome smiled when she felt his chin on her head and snuggled in more.  
  
-(have your way) have your way with me Anytime anywhere However I don't care Have your way with me Cause tonight Boy tonight Tonight... -  
  
-[Chorus]-  
  
Miroku looked everywhere on the dance stage for a certain somebody. After he thought she left, he sighed and walked back to the bar. Well, until he heard a voice behind him.  
  
Cause you know that I want you And you know that I need you Huh huh huh My body is cryin  
  
"Who are you looking for, Houshi?" Miroku turned around quickly to face a smirking Sango. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Would you like to dance, my lady butterfly?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Butterflies aren't my thing," Miroku frowned. "...but I'll dance with you..." Miroku had happiness replaced on his face. He grabbed Sango's hand and dragged her on the floor and danced.  
  
These tears can you wipe them Is it any way to be Baby have your way with with me Cause you know that I want ya baby And you know that I need ya baby In my life I need you I want you Right here Cryin for you baby Boo hoo hoo hoo Boo hoo hoo hoo Shoo doop doo doop doop do doooooo  
  
(A/N: This song is by Janet Jackson, 'I Want You'. It's a really sweet song!)  
  
**  
  
It was around 1:30 A.M when Inu Yasha and Kagome went out. Now, Inu Yasha carried Kagome on his back, almost asleep. Inu Yasha didn't know where Kagome's hut was, but his scent of smelling got to it. Inu Yasha spotted a hut that was on top of water, similar to his.  
  
He stepped on to the dock and walked toward the hut. He opened the door and the first thing he saw was the beds'.  
  
The beds' were twins and were at least 5 feet away from each other. He walked in, taking note that the kitchen was on his first left, and carefully placed Kagome on the nearest bed that was closer to the door.  
  
He then grabbed the blankets, that were folded neatly near the edge, and tucked her, almost naked body, in. He brushed her bangs away from her face and stared at her loving, sleeping, face. Inu Yasha smiled. 'She's looks cuter when she's sleeping...' Inu Yasha shook his head. 'How did this girl make me feel...like this?'  
  
He looked up and saw white silky nets that were hung to surround the bed. He untied the knots and let the white silk nets fall down freely to the sides. He kneeled down to her face.  
  
(A/N: I'm mean!)  
  
Suddenly, Kagome shot out her arms and then found Inu Yasha's head, which was surprised. She pulled his head and body onto the bed, making Inu Yasha suffocating in between her breasts.  
  
"K-K-Kagome?!" Inu Yasha manage to breathe out, with a pink face. Kagome nuzzled her head into Inu Yasha's head, between his dog-ears. Inu Yasha looked up to see a sleeping, but smiling, Kagome.  
  
"W-w-what the hell?!" Inu Yasha struggled to get out, but Kagome's hold was firm. His ears told him that she just said...  
  
"My lil' kawaii [pretty, cute, adorable, etc...] puppy..." Inu Yasha felt her left leg go between his and rubbed them. Inu Yasha blushed.  
  
"K-Kagome?!" Inu Yasha yelled, but damn... This girl was in DEEP sleep! Inu Yasha heard little snores from her, then proceeded talking about 'puppies'. Inu Yasha felt something wet... He looked up to see...  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" Kagome frowned in her sleep.  
  
"Don't ...bark at me, ...puppy... You're my... lil'...kawaii [cute, adorable] puppy... ok?" She said in between snores and frowns. Inu Yasha blushed when she said that he was hers. He nodded. Then, he saw Kagome smile and lean in to his ear again. He thought Kagome was going to yell in to his ear, but... instead, she...  
  
'WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NIBBLING MY EAR?!' Inu Yasha thought as he felt her lips on his ears and he blushed. Then, he felt Kagome's tongue lick his ears carefully. It tickled Inu Yasha as he purred against Kagome's stomach. He heard Kagome giggle and continued licking and nibbling his ears as she held his head tighter to her bikini suit chest and rubbed her left leg in between bare his legs. Inu Yasha blushed and almost drooled.  
  
"This is going to be a long night..." Inu Yasha mumbled as he purred, then blush as Kagome continued the process. *~  
  
~*  
  
*~  
  
~*  
  
A/N: Oooooo! I'm evil! Anyway, please review and tell me if you like it! If you can't review to me, please e-mail me at evee_angel@hotmail.com! 


End file.
